


Spectacles

by Toblass



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: grangersnape100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 05:50:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toblass/pseuds/Toblass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus has the hiccoughs and Hermione goes to extreme measures to cure him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spectacles

**Author's Note:**

> You know how it goes. Not mine, no money. This was my very first attempt at writing drabbles/fanfic last year. Special thanks and big hugs to the awesome Darkrivertempest for believing in me, giving me this challenge (which was a drabble to include the word "spectacles", falling under the Live Journal GS100 Polyjuice Challenge) and for beta-ing this little story. Any mistakes you see are mine.

Hermione sat at the desk, broodily staring at the vial of amber liquid in front of her. All conventional Muggle methods had failed and she was at her wit’s end. Breathing from a brown paper bag…drinking water upside down…even breath holding.

The Floo flared green and Harry appeared by her side.

“Hey, Hermione!”

“Hi, Harry. Thanks for coming on such short notice.”

“Are you sure this is going to work?”

“I hope so. Neither one of us is getting much sleep.”

“Here you go.”

Hermione plucked the proffered strand of hair from Harry and deftly dropped it into the vial.

~~~~~~~~~~

The liquid bubbled and hissed, congealing into a thick brownish-green shade.

“Ugh.” Harry said, feeling a bit queasy.

“You’re telling me! At least you aren’t the one who has to drink it.”

Hermione stood, picked up the vial and swallowed the contents in one gulp.

“Bleagh! That was awful!”

She turned to the ornate wall mirror behind the desk and peered at her blurred reflection. Messy black hair and green eyes stared back at her.

She held her hand out to Harry. “May I?”

“No problem. I just hope he doesn’t hex you.”

“No worries, I’ve hidden his wand.”

~~~~~~~~~~

“Wait here, Harry. I won’t be long.”

Hermione tip-toed to the bedroom where Severus was napping. “Hiccough!” Even in sleep, the hiccoughs were unrelenting. She slipped through the door and paused for a moment. _Poor Man_ , she thought. _I hope this works_.

She climbed upon the bed and straddled the Headmaster. Hermione kissed his cheeks and large nose with light butterfly kisses.

“Mmmmmmm—hic! Hello…” Sleepily, he opened his eyes and shrieked in horror at the be-spectacled eyes gazing back at him.

“Potter? Get off of me this instant! How dare you enter my rooms and—get off of me!”

~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione tumbled off the bed in a tangle of arms, legs and bedclothes as Severus scrambled to his feet, searching for his wand. His normally lank hair was sticking up in all directions, and his clothes were rumpled from his nap.

“What in Merlin’s name are you doing in here, Potter? How dare you climb upon my person! Where is Hermione?”

“I’m right here, Severus.” Severus gaped as the messy black hair morphed into familiar brown locks and his wife appeared before him. He was speechless as she approached him, removing the round spectacles and tossing them aside.

~~~~~~~~~~

Severus’ eyes narrowed and he sneered. “What was that all about, Madam Snape? You just about gave me a coronary!” Hermione chuckled, stood up on her toes and kissed his large, hooked-nose.

“I’m sorry, love…but I had to do it as we’d run out of any more cures. I still can’t believe there isn’t a potion that fixes hiccoughs!”

“What are you babbling on about, woman? You gave me such a fright! To awaken with Potter kissing me is about as distasteful as kissing Umbridge’s naked arse!”

“Well, that shock was also enough to cure your hiccoughs, my dear husband.”

~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
